


an equality of openings

by codedredalert



Series: One Piece daemon AU snapshots [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Gen, Mentorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/pseuds/codedredalert
Summary: Doflamingo and Law played chess every night after dinner. Of course, it wasn't just chess. And of course, there were consequences for losing.





	an equality of openings

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons are animal personifications of a person's soul. Touching them is taboo and can cause overwhelming feelings because it's someone's soul.

 

Anyone of any significant rank in the Donquixote pirates knew that if they needed to find Doflamingo any time after dinner, he and Law would be in the library. They also knew that unless it was an emergency, they were not to intrude. 

On this night, Doflamingo sat with Law's snow leopard daemon in his lap, a hand gently caressing one soft ear. On the table before him was a chessboard in end game, with a black bishop, knight and king against a lone white king. Across the table was Law and Doflamingo's daemon, a greater flamingo. Law had a hand buried in her light pink wings. 

"Assassination should work," insisted Law with a frustrated scowl. "I don't care if they get another king, they can't do that forever. Just kill them until they're all dead." 

Doflamingo tsk-ed. He moved his bishop and tapped the clock by the side of the board. 

"Your claim was that assassination swiftly removed those in power and caused confusion. You've just lost that advantage in admitting there are lines of succession." 

"Kill them all at the same time, then." 

"You assume that you know who those successors are. Death is a blunt tool, Law. You're letting your emotions get the better of you." 

Law frowned harder. 

"Take a hostage," said Law. "Then you can tell what the royalty to do next." 

Law moved the white king and tapped the clock. 

Doflamingo grinned. 

"Well said," said Doflamingo. Law nodded, his frown flattening to a flat line of a mouth in response to the praise. 

"And note, the hostage does not have to be a person. Any thing or ideal that someone desires or defends can be a hostage." Doflamingo moved his bishop again and stopped the clock. 

"Your time is nearly up," observed Doflamingo. 

"I know," replied Law flatly, eyes scanning the board. 

Doflamingo scritched the head of Law's snow leopard. Law shuddered visibly, involuntarily pulling at the flamingo's feathers. A sharp sensation ran up Doflamingo's spine but he didn't show it. 

"I-" Law narrowed his eyes at the board, as if glaring at it would change the outcome. "I forfeit." 

"Is that so?" Doflamingo didn't remove his hand from Law's daemon. Law nodded. 

"Any moves from here on would just be you chasing me around the board. The best I can do is wait until time runs out and playing makes it harder to talk." Law shrugged. He removed his hand from Doflamingo's daemon and moved to collect the pieces. 

Doflamingo gripped the scruff of Diana's neck hard. Law's teeth sank into his bottom lip and his hands curled into fists on the tabletop. He didn't cry out. 

"Sit down, Law. You know the rules if you lose." Doflamingo nodded at the clock. "We will sit here and continue our discussion until time runs out, and then we have someone else touch your daemon." 

"I know. I'm just packing first," replied Law. It bordered on defiance and Doflamingo frowned. He needed Law able to assess what was best and move independently, so the initiative was good, but defiance was decidedly not. 

"Pack later," decided Doflamingo. "I want to decide who to call for your penalty first." 

Law let go of the pieces and sat. 

"Who do you want?" he asked sullenly. 

Doflamingo pretended to have difficulty considering this. There really was only one option right now. He would hardly leave Law's soul in the hands of someone outside his inner circle. 

"Hmm, most of the family is out on missions right now. Ah, but Corazón just got back. What do you think?" 

Law's scowl deepened but he nodded. Doflamingo had phrased it as a question but really, the matter hadn't been up for discussion. 

"He's going to set her on fire," muttered Law, folding his arms across his chest. 

Doflamingo laughed. Law just continued sulking, his small arms with their white patches making the rise and fall of his chest obvious. His every breath was deliberate, the same volume, the same speed, a tactic to ground the mind with the body. 

Doflamingo experimentally ran his hand down the length of the leopard daemon's body. Law flinched but didn't make a sound. A great improvement from a mere fortnight ago. 

"Take it as training," suggested Doflamingo helpfully. "You can never be too prepared for being set on fire."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things u should know about me: I don't remember much of HDM bc I read it like 13 years ago and also I like to make bad jokes.
> 
> Next fic will include Cora, I'm p excited haha. Undercover Rosi is v fun in this AU.


End file.
